Eliminator
An Eliminator is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. The Eliminator '''is a huge humanoid resembling a minotaur. It stands roughly the size of an ogre and can be climbed on. It carries a massive hammer as a weapon. The Eliminator's attacks consist of many large-radius hammer attacks, and just as an ogre, they are much faster than one would expect. Eliminators don masks and cursed king's belts, along with carrying a cigil and fur boots. There are also two variants, either light or dark skinned, and having downward curling horns rather than up. __TOC__ Information and Stats Attacks Strengths/Weaknesses *Highly resistant to physical damage. *Weak to magick in general, especially Lightning element. *Susceptible to '''freeze debilitation. *Can be petrified, although it will take several tries since it seems to have resistance to Petrification to some degree. Further information/stats Tactics *A glitch can occur were when The Eliminator is stood on steps, and so is the Arisen, when The Eliminator goes for his stun attack (Where he stomps you into the floor and readies an attack with his Hammer, the player most wiggle the analog stick as fast his he can to get out of the stun) The Eliminator wont actually be able to hit you, because you're on lower or higher level than him and his hammer will glitch and stay on his level. *Magick Archers are a good choice when in confined spaces, just spam Ricochet Hunter (Lightning Magick Bow Skill) and avoid their hammers. *When it lowers its head to charge, a strong headshot (such as Mighty Bend or Deathly Arrow) will knock it back. If a pawn gets stomped and it prepares Arc of Deliverance, you'll need to deliver a powerful attack to the head to stop it. Easy strategy for ranged Striders and Rangers is to keep a shot ready to knock it back. It'll keep your pawns alive longer lay heavy hits. *Assassins can easily counter and knock the Eliminator down with Masterful Kill. *It's weak to Lightning, but is also susceptible to Freezing. Using the Five-Fold Strider shot with Ice Affinity will freeze him after several volleys. Very useful to help Sorcerer/Warrior pawns prepare a powerful strike. *Fire is also an effective measure, though magic in general is an Eliminator's weakness. Locations *One can be found in place of the Gorechimera at the Tainted Mountain for the quest In Aid of the Emerald King II. *Found in the middle levels of Fortress of Remembrance on Bitterblack Isle. *Many can be found in The Fallen City, either eliminators or Living Armors will spawn. *They may also spawn in the lower levels of Gutter of Misery *The Black Abbey - Four of them can spawn here. *Forsaken Cathedral - Can be found alongside 3 Pyresaurians. Rewards *Persecutor's Mask *Tormentor's Mask *Cursed King's Belt *Ox Horn *Bloodied Chain *Conqueror's Periapt *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 Gallery t242.jpg|An Eliminator being sent flying by a hit from Arc of Deliverance. References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_eliminator.html Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Verify Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters